


Always You

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Potatoes, Sleepy Cuddles, you can't prove that this diverges from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting to be rescued (by eagles apparently), Sam and Frodo have some time to talk about their <i>feelings</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

Frodo and Sam lay on the rock, trying to catch their breath. The ring had been cast into the fires of Mt. Doom. They had fulfilled their duty. Now, all that was left was to wait. Would someone come to their aid, or would they die on that rock? Neither hobbit knew. 

Sam sat up, his hands placed behind him to support him. His friend followed suit. Frodo’s piercing blue eyes looked into those of his companion. Both hobbits smiled ever so slightly. 

“You’ve done it Mister Frodo.” Whispered Sam

“Yes, we have done it, Sam.”

There was silence. They were both no doubt pondering what would become of them. 

“Do you reckon we’ll make it back Mister Frodo? To the Shire, I mean.” Sam finally spoke

Frodo widened his smile, looking to give his friend hope. 

“Of course we will Sam. And you’ll have potatoes again.” His smile wavered a little as he continued, “And you’ll get to see Rosie Cotton too.”

“Rosie Cotton…” Sam said so quietly it must have been to himself. 

“You must love her a lot Sam…” 

The little rock was once again bathed in silence. Sam looked deep in thought. Then suddenly, fervently, he shook his head, making his curly hair bounce around. 

“No Mister Frodo. No, I can’t say that I do.” 

Frodo, quite surprised, shot a questioning glance at his friend. Sam’s face was bright red, and he refused to make eye contact. 

“Oh” Frodo did not know what to do. He hadn’t meant to make his friend so uncomfortable. 

Sam looked up and Frodo felt he had to continue. 

“It’s just… you always seemed…”

Sam cut him off. “I know Mister Frodo. And maybe I should love Rosie Cotton. Maybe it would be best!” 

Frodo was confused. More than that, he did not want his friend to feel bad. 

“Oh, Sam…”

“But I don’t!” burst out Sam. 

Frodo and Sam had been steadily moving closer to one another during the conversation. They were now sitting so close that their hips were nearly touching. Sam, who had been avoiding eye contact ever since the talk had turned to Rosie, now lifted his head and looked right into Frodo’s eyes. “It’s you Mister Frodo. It’s always been you.” 

Frodo’s face became stone. It betrayed no emotion. How painful it must have been for Sam, not knowing how Frodo had received his confession. 

Frodo had no idea how to respond. He could not deny that he had sometimes thought of Sam as…but no. He couldn’t love Sam. He simply couldn’t. He shook his head as if to clear it. 

“I…” he began. This time Sam did not interrupt him with words. Instead, he pressed his little hobbit mouth up against Frodo’s. 

It was more than a physical means of stopping Frodo’s speech. Frodo could not think of a thing to say. He was stunned. He was shocked. He was thoroughly enjoying it. Frodo leaned in. He wanted more. 

Suddenly Sam pulled away. Inside Frodo’s head there were all sorts of protests but he dared not voice them. Frodo quickly moved back a little, but not quite fast enough to not give away that he felt something. Though, the kiss had probably already betrayed him. 

Sam lowered his head and muttered “sorry.” He moved a little as well, widening to gap between him and Frodo even more. Silently chastising himself for such a foolish move, Sam wished more than anything that he could move farther away from Frodo. Why did he have to do this on a rock? There was nowhere to run and hide. He buried his head in his hands. He didn’t want to look at Frodo. The last thing he wanted to see was a look of utter disgust on Frodo’s lovely face. On top of that, he couldn’t promise himself that there wouldn’t be tears. 

Sam’s actions were unnecessary, as Frodo had his back turned to his friend. He didn’t want Sam to see the look on his face, but it certainly wasn’t one of disgust. He was confused. He had spent a large part of the journey trying not to think of Sam _like that_. He had no idea how to feel, let alone how to respond. 

So, both hobbits sat as far apart as possible, backs turned to one another. Frodo stared out at the lava flowing around the rock, while Sam continued to stare into his hands. The thoughts of each were similar. They were both dwelling on the moment they had shared earlier. 

***

The day wore on. Sam finally decided that sleep would be more beneficial than dwelling on Frodo. He hadn’t really realised how tired he was. He hadn’t had a good rest in such a long time. Despite the fact that the rock was not a particularly welcoming bed, it did not take long for Sam to fall into a peaceful sleep. His potato count reached two and then he was out. He had no idea how long he had been asleep when he was jerked from his slumber by a hand on his shoulder. Sam sat up quickly. He had hoped they were out of danger. Frodo’s face was not far from Sam’s own and the look on it told him that they were not in fact in any danger. 

Sam opened his mouth to ask why Frodo had woken him, but before he could get a word out Frodo moved his face even closer to Sam’s. So close that their noses brushed against one another. They looked at each other for a long moment. 

“Mist-“ Sam began

Frodo shook his head ever so slightly, not wanting to break eye contact with Sam. 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” He whispered

Sam briefly considered replying but then thought better of it. If he was correct, he wouldn’t be getting very far with whatever he tried to say. Frodo seemed to hesitate, but soon enough his lips were once again pressed up against Sam’s. He put his hands on Sam’s shoulders and gently pushed him backwards until he was lying down again. The feeling of Frodo’s weight on top of him was wonderful to Sam. Frodo suddenly pulled away from the kiss. Sam looked at him questioningly. What now? 

“We’re going to make it back, Sam.” Frodo said with more hope than Sam had ever heard in his friend’s voice. 

Sam smiled. “I hope so, Mister Frodo.” 

Frodo shifted himself so that he was lying next to Sam rather than on top of him. Sam planted a couple of kisses along Frodo’s jaw then the other hobbit began to speak again. 

“Sam, stop with the mister. I’m just Frodo.” 

Sam looked slightly embarrassed, but nodded his head in assent. 

“Alright Mi- sorry, Frodo.” Sam’s face turned red and he continued, “It may take a little while for me to get used to it.”

Frodo simply smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam returned the embrace. He gave Frodo one last sweet kiss before beginning to count potatoes again. And so the two exhausted hobbits fell asleep in one another’s embrace, hopeful that they would somehow make it home.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this I'm done transferring works from _that place_ and one day I may actually write something else.


End file.
